She will be Loved
by BlueHibiscus11
Summary: After making that HUGE mistake with Dean, Rory has to deal with the consequences of that mistake. Will she get through it or will she fall apart? Who will be there to pick up the pieces for her? -pls. review- thanks


Chapter 1: **Broken Glass**

"I hate you for ruining this for me!" Rory told her mother angrily and ran out the front door. Lorelai looked like a truck just hit her. She sure feels like she has been hit by something huge. She followed her daughter outside and saw her down on her knees crying. Lorelai stood there not knowing what to do. She hated Dean for doing this. She made a mental note to strangle him later. She walked towards Rory.

"Mom please, if you're going to give me a sermon and tell me I screwed up, can you not do it tonight? I don't think I can handle anymore right now." Rory said slowly.

Lorelai knelt in front of her crying daughter.

"Oh babe, I'm not going to do that. I want you to know that I'm here for you. We will get through this. I promise." Lorelai held Rory tightly while she sobbed like a baby. She felt like her heart was going to explode. She wanted to make Rory feel better but for once in her life she had no idea how.

"I'm s-sorry Mom. I didn't mean to mess up. I'm sorry."

"Rory honey, everything will be ok. You will be ok." She kept on telling Rory everything was going to be ok. But in reality she wasn't sure herself.

"Would you like to go back to the Inn with me? You should rest and we will talk more in the morning when you're feeling a little better."

"Um I think I'm going to stay home tonight. You need to go back to the Inn mom. It's your night." Rory told her mother. She now felt guilty because tonight was supposed to be her mom's biggest night. Her dream was finally coming together.

"Well I can stay here with you. The Inn can wait. And Sookie and Michel are there."

Rory gave her mom a weak smile. "I'll be ok mom. You need to be there."

"Ok if you're sure. But if you need anything, call me ok? I'll see you tomorrow." Rory nodded. Lorelai led her daughter back in the house.

When Lorelai was about to leave Rory called her. "Mom? Um thank you. And I'm really sorry."

"I love you Rory. I'm here for you no matter what."

"I love you too mom." Lorelai gave Rory a hug and left for the Inn. She remembered that she forgot to tell Rory about Luke. She couldn't decide yet if the night has been good or bad. The test run of the Inn was good. But then there was Jason, and Luke, her parents, and now Rory and Dean. She sighed and got out of the Jeep and headed inside. Everyone was already in their rooms. After a long day, she thought she would have been tired by now. She sat down by the reception area and looked around. Her dream finally came true. She finally has her own Inn. She was supposed to be happy. _I guess you can't have everything_, she silently told herself.

She didn't notice Luke come down. Luke was surprised to see her there looking so sad.

"Lorelai? What are you still doing up? Everything ok?" Luke asked with concern in his voice.

"Hey Luke. Um I couldn't sleep. Too many things going on at once."

"Can I do anything? Uh you want to talk about it?" Luke said sitting beside her.

"I don't anymore Luke. I don't know where to start." Lorelai started to breakdown. Luke came and held her, like it was the most natural thing to do.

"Shhh. It'll be alright. Tell me what happened?" Lorelai sat back up and Luke took her hand.

"My parents are separated. My mom is going to Europe for the summer without my dad. I thought they were happy. I guess I was so wrapped up in my own world that I didn't even see it. Then there is Jason. He knew my parents were going to be here tonight and he still came. He wasn't even invited! Then there is Rory..." Lorelai hesitated.

"Is Rory alright? I didn't see her come back tonight." Luke asked.

"Um she's at home. What I'm about to tell you stays between us ok?" Luke nodded and she continued. "Rory and Dean did something um wrong. I still can't believe she slept with him! He's married Luke."

"He did what?! I swear Lorelai I will pummel his ass. Is Rory ok?"

"I don't know. She wanted to be alone tonight. I don't know how to help her Luke."

"Lorelai it's ok not to have all the answers. Just let her know you are here for her. Let her know that you're on her side even if she did something wrong. Don't let something like this get in the way of your relationship with her. Rory is a strong girl, just like you."

Lorelai smiled at Luke. "Yeah she is one tough cookie. We'll get through this. Thank you Luke. Sorry I panicked."

"It's ok. I promise I won't tell anyone that you did. Lorelai if you need to talk you know I'm here for you right?"

"Yeah I know. Thank you for that."

"Ok. Well it's getting late. You had a long day, you need to get some rest. Big breakfast tomorrow I hear." Luke said.

"Yeah I think I'm going to try and get some sleep." Lorelai said while getting up. Luke walked her up to her room.

"Well goodnight Luke. Thanks again for tonight."

"You're welcome. And thanks for trusting me. Goodnight." They just stood there not knowing what to do next. Luke stepped closer and gave Lorelai a goodnight kiss. She smiled and slowly closed the door. Luke went to his room smiling like an idiot. _Ah this must be what love feels like_, he thought.

Back at the Gimore house, Rory was standing in the kitchen just staring at her door. She couldn't summon the courage to open her room. **_How can I have been so stupid_**? Rory thought.

She knew she had to face the consequences of what she did. That no matter how sorry she was, or how she regretted sleeping with Dean, the damage was already done. She held the doorknob and took a deep breath before turning it.

She opened her room and came in. She looked at her bed and the crumpled sheets. Fresh tears started to fall slowly, then turned into sobbing. She backed away and ran out of the room slamming the door on her way out.

Rory went up to her mom's room and decided to sleep there. She laid down and closed her eyes. She tried to come up with a reason why she did slept with Dean. She have been lonely this past couple of months. And Dean seems to always be there. He said tonight that he wasn't happy with Lindsey. As much as she hated to admit it, what they did was very wrong. He was married for crying out loud. She should have known better.

Exhaustion finally hit her. With tears flowing steadily, she drifted off to sleep. Uncertain of what's to come ahead.....

-end of chapter-


End file.
